Cowboy Bebop The Continuing Sessions
by talespinner639
Summary: The series has ended, but not the spirit. That's why I am writing this. A whole new adventure. Old characters coming back and some new characters. All in the Bebop, soaring across the solar system. What does this new adventure hold for our heroes? Read and find out. Rated T for violence, and may change later on. And please, please, review.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer-I obviously do not own anything to do with Cowboy Bebop, or I would have continued the series.

Spike- Red Dragon HQ

"Bang"

This was the final word of the cowboy, and syndicate member Spike Speigel. As he fell, he finally felt content that the dream was over and he'd finally see Julia. The people around him watch in awe, a he hits the ground and lays there, unconscious, and most likely dead. Yet, laying there, on the brink of falling into the endless void of death, he couldn't help but think of his life over the past couple of years. First going around the solar system with Jet Black, hunting bounties and always feeling the thrill of the chase. Then that mutt, Ein. That dog was something else, staring at you like he knew what you were thinking. After him, there was the she-devil, Faye Valentine. She had just appeared one day and never left, always fighting with him and Jet. Finally there was Ed, that crazy kid. Always jumping around, yet finding every bounty they needed. Yeah, it was a good life, he decided as the darkness engulfed in completely.

Jet- Bebop

At the deck of the Bebop, the old ex-cop, stood there repeatedly wiping the same spot over and over. It didn't seem real to him, Spike leaving. They had been partners for over two years now, and had been through a lot. More bounties than he can count, and now it was over. Even Alisa leaving him didn't feel this bad at first. But he had to face the facts. Spike was probably dead. It was over. He was suddenly wishing Ed and the dog was still on the ship. They always had a way of making him feel better. But, they too were gone. So he was stuck in his depression, constantly wiping that same spot.

Faye-Bebop

She, stood there, with tears streaming down her face, like salty streams. When she came back to the Bebop, she was hoping to find a home, or at least someplace where she belonged. But, instead, everything was falling apart around her and there was nothing she could do. She couldn't even aim at Spike well enough to stop him. And now, he was probably dead. Jet wasn't gonna be of any help to her. Looking up, she was staring at a pipe on the wall, and suddenly thought of Ed, swinging around the Bebop, and she felt a pang of guilt. She was the one who gave Ed the idea to leave, and now she and the dog was gone, shattering even more of her "home". Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, and ran to the dock. She would find a way to get to Spike, no matter what it took. The water of her depression was evaporated by a blazing fire of determination.

Ed-Somewhere on Earth

Ed was bored, which wasn't anything new, except she didn't know why. She had found her father and was now sitting with him as he talked. It had taken her nearly a week to find him, chasing after falling debris. Finally when she found him, she thought she would be happy, because Faye said she belonged there and belonging is the best thing. But, instead, she felt restless. Her father kept calling her him, and running off without her. Finally after sitting there for a while she decided that the problem was that she missed the Bebop. She missed the smell of cigarette smoke in the air, the sound of Faye, Spike, and Jet fighting and the weird meals. She even missed sleeping on the Bebop's cold metal floor. Of course, she had Ein, but she wanted the whole package. At the Bebop, they never left her behind, they knew she was a girl, and they even **needed** her. She wanted to go back there, and Ed always found a way to get what she wanted. So with that thought, the hacker pulled her trusted Tomato towards her and started typing.

Ein- With Ed

_Bark!_

Unknown-Unknown

Some where, out in the solar system, a figure walks into a bar and sits down. Then suddenly, the bar is lit by a flash, and that figure walks out of the bar carrying a man. Unbeknownst to the patrons of the bar, the figure is carrying out Takaya Notori, and bounty worth 5 million woolong. Also, unsung to anyone, this person is going to change the lives of the group that lives aboard the Bebop.


	2. Unseen Angel

**Sorry for the delay, but here it is, Chapter 2.**

Spike-Red Dragon HQ

Darkness, that's all he could see, hear, feel, taste, or smell. It was the opposite of the white plain you expect to see. He couldn't see Julia or Vicious. In fact, he couldn't see anyone, or move. It was just the endless blackness. But then, he felt something change, as if he was being lifted. He tilted his head and thought he saw a person, rising him to the heavens. He gave a weak smile, "Julia" he whispered, for he was sure that this was his angel come to deliver him. He was able to feel himself climbing higher to heaven, see the angel in front guiding him. He tried to concentrate on her, but he could still see only black, so he closed his eyes, allowing himself the pleasure of peace. Then, it stopped, and he felt himself lifting higher, for the final trip to the end. It felt as if he was gliding, gliding toward the end of this long dream. Then, he was set down, and he could feel that the long dream was over, and he could finally depart in peace. He smiled and said "Thank you."

**I know, it's short, but I promise they will get longer as the story progresses.**


End file.
